


Calm Down (Bruce Banner x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, I LOVE ME MAN SM HECC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Bruce is on the verge of turning into the Hulk, you're the only one that can potentially stop him.





	Calm Down (Bruce Banner x Reader)

You've worked in the Stark Tower for about a couple months now. In these couple months you have mananged to develop feelings on Dr. Banner or Bruce Banner. Bruce seemed to keep a distance from everyone, but you were different. You hoped you wouldn't scare him off by admitting these feelings for him.

"Come on, buddy. Don't be like that." You heard Tony's voice echo from another room. You gulped, slowly making your way to the other room where you saw Tony and Steve trying to calm Bruce down. 

Bruce had his palm planted on his face, as you saw his nerves pump from his forehead, "Get the hell away from me!" Bruce angrily yelled out, making Tony and Steve stutter back.

Steve and Tony turned to look at you, noticing your presence "Care to tell me what happened?" You questioned, crossing your arms.

"Y/N! Well-- you see we kind of joked about something.. we probably shouldn't of and now he's pissed off." Steve responded, glancing back at Bruce as he began to clench his fists together. 

"Amazing work, dumbasses. You're just making it worse." You said, rolling your eyes, getting remotely closer to Bruce wondering if he'll notice your presence. 

"Y/N, listen. You have to help us calm him down. You're the only one that can do it. I mean look, you're the one that he connects best with." Tony explained, looking towards you for a response.

"Alright, alright. Fine, only for him not because you two decided to piss him off." You replied, trying to sneak closer to Bruce, although he still had a palm against his face in anger.

"Bruce?" You tried to talk calmly to him, stepping over to him. He immediately perks up his head "Y/N?" Bruce responds in a calmer tone than before, looking straight into your eyes for a moment.

"Don't be angry, alright? They're just complete idiots sometimes." You said, hoping he wouldn't turn around and be angry at you instead. 

"They certainly can be, can't they?" Bruce responded in a much more calmer tone, glancing at Tony and Steve for a second while they looked at you both annoyingly.

"What was the joke anyways, that made you so upset?" You asked, looking at Bruce as you noticed he began to look flustered. 

"Well, um.. it was about you, Y/N. They told me you were dating somebody else.. And I got so jealous.. and angry and I.." Bruce stuttered out as his cheeks began to turn red, nervously playing with his hands. 

"We only told you that so you'd get jealous and that would prove that you have feelings for them, we just didn't think you'd get THAT angry." Tony explained. 

"Aww, Bruce you have a crush on me?" You smiled softly at him, blushing as well.

"Of course I do, Y/N. I mean you're absolutely charming and have the most genuine personality I have ever met." Bruce complimented, grinning at you. 

You became flustered yourself, "I have feelings for you too, Bruce." You stared at him for a moment before looking at Steve and Tony awkwardly standing there.

"We probably should leave these two lovebirds alone." Steve said, shoulder bumping Tony before the two of them walk off into the elevator. 

You grabbed Bruce's face, softly pressing your lips against his sweet and soft lips. You kissed for a while, before pulling away from the kiss. While Bruce stared at you in amazement "Y/N, you wouldn't mind if we went out sometime?" Bruce requested, still shocked by the kiss. 

"Absolutely, I would love that." You smiled, grasping onto his hand, kissing his cheek. "See you tonight, alright?" You said, before walking off into the elevator. You couldn't believe you were going on a date with your crush.


End file.
